My Story
by KuDet
Summary: For SasuHina Days Love 2013


Setahun sudah perang dunia ninja berlalu. Aku tak pernah membayangkan hidupku bisa seperti ini. Setelah semua yang kulakukan di masa lalu, mereka masih bisa menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Semua ini masih terasa mimpi bagiku.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : di sini kalian akan menemukan banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Story**

Aku masih ingat, ketika aku menerima ajakan Madara untuk menghancurkan Konoha untuk balas dendam atas apa yang menimpa klan Uchiha terutama Itachi-nii selama ini. Semua terasa menyenangkan untukku melihat penduduk Konoha ketakutan, terluka dan menangis hingga ku lihat dia berdiri di baris terdepan bersama Naruto dan para Shinobi Konoha melawan Madara dan pasukannya. Setelah sekian tahun tak bertemu, tak banyak perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Dia tetap terlihat lembut meski sudah menjadi Jounin.

Aku memerhatikaannya ketika melawan kloning dari Zetsu. Kulihat dia kewalahan hingga tak menyadari ada yang akan menyerangnya ketika dia lengah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membunuh semua lawannya. Ku lihat dia terkejut melihatku berdiri didepannya dan sudah memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

"Sasuke-san?" suaranya tetap merdu seperti dulu.

"Hn. Kau tak apa?" tanyaku datar tanpa emosi meski aku sangat kuatir.

"Te-terima kasih. Kembalilah pada Konoha Sasuke-san. Kami semua sudah tahu masa kelam Konoha yang melibatkan Uchiha Itachi. Kami semua menerima Sasuke-san dengan tangan terbuka." ucapnya tegas. Jujur aku sudah tak berminat lagi untuk balas dendam ke Konoha sejak aku melihatnya tadi. Keinginanku sekarang hanya memilikinya. Jadi biarkan aku mengambil keuntungan dengan cara yang licik asal dia bisa ku miliki.

"Apa imbalannya jika aku membantu Konoha?"

"Hokage sudah menjelaskan pada penduduk Konoha. Semua aset klan Uchiha akan dikembalikan pada Sasuke-san dan distrik klan Uchiha akan di buka lagi." Jawabannya tak membuatku puas.

"Aku akan kembali tapi aku meminta sesuatu darimu." Tinggal sedikit lagi aku akan memilikinya.

"Apa yang Sasuke-san pinta dari orang lemah sepertiku ini?"

"Aku akan membantu Konoha asal kau mau menjadi partnerku membangkitkan klan Uchiha lagi."

"E-eh?"

"Diam berarti mau. Akan ku tagih janjimu ketika perang ini selesai." Tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku langsung pergi membantu Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Semula mereka terkejut melihatku membantu mereka tapi aku menghiraukannya. Toh aku dapat seseorang yang sudah kusukai sejak di Akademi meski dengan cara licik. Akhirnya perang dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Ninja dan semua yang dikatakan Hinata benar bahwa aku diterima disini meski masih ada beberapa orang yang menganggap aku seorang criminal. Seminggu setelah perang usai aku dipanggil ke kantor Hokage menerima keputusan yang akan aku terima. Aku mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage dan masuk ketika mendengar perintah dari dalam. Kulihat semua anggota Rookie Nine hadir tak terkecuali para sensei.

"Ah, Uchiha akhirnya kau datang juga. Setelah rapat para kage kami memutuskan tak memberi hukuman mati padamu mengingat jasa-jasa yang telah kau berikan pada Konoha. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau hanya akan diberi misi kelas D dalam waktu yang belum ditentukan untuk melihat apa kau akan berkhianat lagi atau tidak. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" jelas sang Hokage.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolongmu," Naruto menambahi.

"Hn. Terima kasih," Aku melangkah menuju tempat Hinata yang berdiri gugup dan menundukan kepalanya sejak aku datang. Ku sentuh pipinya yang merona karena malu melihat jarak kami yang dekat. Aku menemukan kenyamanan ketika memendang mata putihnya. Indah pujiku dalam hati.

"Aku harap kau tak mengingkari janjimu." Setelah mengatakan itu aku mencium pipinya yang semakin merona melihat berpasang-pasang mata memerhatikan. Kulihat semua yang ada diruangan ini terkejut dengan kejadian tadi. Ini kesempatanku untuk menjahili mereka.

"Kenapa kalian terkejut? Aku kan hanya mencium pipi calon istriku." Aku yang sudah menduga apa yang akan tejadi selanjutnya langsung membawa Hinata melesat keluar sebelum-

"APAA!"

Yap, pasti kalian sudah tahu alasannya kenapa kami pergi.

"Sasuke-san." panggilnya membuatku menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"A-ano, Tou-san ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-san mengenai ki-kita." Suaranya semakin pelan dan hampir tak terdengar ketika mengatakan kata kita. Aku langsung menggandeng tangannya menuju rumah Hinata. Disana sudah ada calon mertuaku menunggu didepan pintu masuk rumah. Dari gesturnya terlihat sekali ayah Hinata tak menyukai kedatanganku. Hah, sepertinya sulit untuk meyakinkan calon mertua.

"Kon'nichiwa Hyuuga-san." ucapku sambil membungkukan badan sopan.

"Hn. Hinata, kau latihan saja di halaman belakang bersama Hanabi."

"Hai, Tou-san." Hinata berlalu meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk.

"Dan kau Uchiha, ikut aku!" suara ayah Hinata datar tapi aku yakin ada nada geram yang terselip didalamnya. Aku mengikuti calon mertuaku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya ruang kerja miliknya. Dengan isyarat aku disuruhnya duduk didepan meja kecil yang memisahkan kami.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan alasan kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini?" suaranya masih seperti tadi.

"Menurut saya itu berhubungan dengan Hinata." jawabku.

"Aku memintamu untuk melepas Hinata. Aku tak ingin dia kau sakiti karena sakit hatimu pada Konoha."

"Maaf Hyuuga-san, aku tak akan mengabulkannya karena Hinata sudah berjanji pada saya akan membantu saya membangkitkan klan Uchiha." Aku sedikit melihat ekspresi geram dari raut wajahnya. Sedikit bermain kata seertinya menarik batinku.

"Kalau untuk itu aku sudah menyiapkan penggantinya." Wow, tak kusangka sudah sejauh itu pikiran ayah Hinata.

"Aku tak akan melepas Hinata, apapun yang terjadi." Aku menjawabnya dengan enteng.

"Apa alasanmu menginginkan Hinata, Uchiha?" aku rasa ayah Hinata semakin geram padaku.

"Aku mencintainya sejak si Akademi. Aku menginginkan Hinata dan untuk janjinya itu hanya caraku untuk membuatnya bersamaku. Mungkin itu tedengar licik." jawabku tegas.

"Apa jaminannya kalau kau tak berbohong?" suaranya sudah mulai melembut. Mungkin melihat kesungguhanku sehingga Hiashi-san sedikit lunak(?)

"Jika saya berbohong, saya akan menyerahkan nyawa saya pada anda." ucapku.

"Aku akan merestui kalian tapi dengan syarat kalian menikah satu tahun lagi agar aku tahu kau tak mempermainkan perasaan putriku." Akhirnya bendera hijau berkibar. Tak apalah menunggu setahun karena bagaimanapun aku juga menginginkan Hinata mencintaiku bukan karena janjinya.

"Terima kasih Hyuuga-san. Saya undur diri." Aku keluar ruangan untuk segera pulang. Sungguh hari yang sangat melelahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau merasa terpaksa akan menikah denganku?" tanyaku. Setelah pulang dari misi mencari ayam hilang aku bertemu dengan Hinata dan langsung ku gandeng tangannya berjalan bersama. Setelah perbincanganku dengan ayahnya aku selalu menyempatkan mengajaknya jalan bersama meski dia menunjukan raut menolak. Seiring berjalannya waktu Hinata sudah tak lagi menolak dilihat dari ekspresinya yang sedikit melunak. Sudah enam bulan ini aku jarang melihatnya dikarenakan Hinata sedang menjalankan misi dalam waktu yang lama.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-san menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Aku selalu memerhatikanmu. Aku tahu kau menyukai Naruto sejak di Akademi."

"Itu sudah masa lalu Sasuke-san. Sekarang Naruto-kun sudah bersama Sakura-san jadi tak ada lagi kesempatan untukku. Sakura-san memang lebih dibandingkan denganku." ucapnya sedih. Langsung kupeluk tubuhnya mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang gundah.

"Ssttt… tenanglah. Meki kau tak istimewa aku tetap menyukaimu Hinata, sejak dulu." Biarlah Hinata tahu asal itu bisa membuatnya tetap disampingku.

"Sa-sa-sasuke-san me-menyukaiku?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Hn. Untuk apa aku memintamu menjadi istriku kalau aku tak menyukaimu?"

"Ku-ku kira karena Sasuke-san menginginkan keturunan Uchiha asli. Aku sedikit membaca mengenai asal usul klan kita dan di buku tersebut dikatakan bahwa jika seorang Uchiha mempunyai anak dari klan Hyuuga maka anak itu seorang Uchiha asli."

"Bodoh! Aku tak pernah memikirkan itu semua. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu? Tak tahukah bahwa setelah pembantaian itu aku sangat menantikan kehadiranmu? Aku berharap malam ketika aku akan pergi dari Konoha kau yang akan mencegahku. Aku kadang memikirkanmu ketika aku masih menjadi buronan. Jadi ketika ada kesempatan untuk memilikimu kenapa tak ku gunakan meskipun dengan cara licik seperti itu." Jelasku panjang

"A-a-arigatou Sasuke-san. Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat dibutuhkan oleh orang lain." Hinata menangis sesenggukan menerima fakta dibalik pernjanjian itu. Tak apa pikirku. Meski hanya sebatas kasihan aku rela asal dia tak lagi bersedih kehilangan cintanya. Mungkin ketika nanti dia akan meninggalkanku untuk pria lain aku akan rela asal dia tak pernah terpaksa. _'Hinata, aku mencintaimu'_

.

.

.

Kurang seminggu lagi kami akan menikah dan aku sangat senang melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Hinata. Dia lebih menikmati kebersamaan kami tanpa ada rasa tekanan. Yang paling ku suka adalah ketika dia merona karena aku, bukan karena orang yang lain. Seperti sekarang ini, dia merona karena jari tangan kami yang saling bertaut. Sungguh menggemaskan

"Lihat itu, Aku heran kenapa seorang gadis dari klan terhormat yang pemalu dan lemah lembut mau menikah dengan orang kasar macam dia?" suara kasak kusuk menyambangi pendengaran kami.

"Benar, aku kasihan dengan perempuan itu. Mempunyai seorang suami mantan criminal."

Suara-suara mencemooh kerap terdengar ketika aku berjalan melewati pasar. Aku sedikit membenarkan apa yang mereka katakan. Biasanya aku menghiraukan mereka, tapi sekarang aku bersama Hinata. Kulihat Hinata tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Kuajak dia melompat melewati rumah-rumah warga agar sampai di rumahku. Aku mengajaknya duduk dihalaman belakang rumahku yang luas. Kurebahkan kepalaku menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati belainan tangannya di kepalaku. Sungguh aku merasa sangat amat nyaman bersamanya.

"Sasuke-kun." Dari suaranya aku tahu Hinata khawatir denganku.

"Tak apa Hinata, aku baik-baik saja." jawabku menenangkannya. Hening, itu yang kurasakan setiap sekarang. Tapi aku sangat menikmati hening yang nyaman.

"Apa kau menyesal menikah denganku Hinata?" suaraku memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun berkata seperti itu?" sepertinya Hinata tak menyukai pertanyaan ku tadi.

"Banyak alasan. Aku membuatmu melepas hak warismu, membuatmu melepas Naruto, membuatmu di hina, dan yang paling penting aku membuatmu merasa berhutang budi karena janji itu. Selain itu kita berlawanan. Kau lembut, penyayang, dan masa depanmu cerah sedangkan aku kasar, dingin dan seorang mantan Nuke-nin." Akhirnya keluar sudah semua yang menjadi ketakutanku. Kupeluk perut ratanya menyembunyikan kesedihanku.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tak pernah menyesali semua ini. Aku malah bahagia-" aku masih tak berani menatap wajahnya dan hanya menikmati belaian yang sangat lembut,"yang paling penting kita banyak mempunyai kesamaan bukan perbedaan." Aku menatap wajahnya yang menunduk menatap wajahku.

"Bagian mana yang jadi kesamaan kita?"

"Kita sama-sama memiliki warna rambut yang mirip, pendiam, tidak suka keramaian, mata kita sama-sama berasal dari Rinnegan, sama-sama ingin di akui, kita sama-sama berasal dari klan terkuat di Konoha. Dan untuk perbedaan, bukankah kita saling melengkapi? sifat yang keras harus diimbangi dengan sifat lembut, Yin dan Yang, Oniks dan Lavender, air dan api, Devil and Angel. Bukankah itu terdengar cocok?" Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hinata. Aku bangun dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih Hinata kau mau menjadi pendampingku. Aku tak pernah menyesal menjadi iblis karena aku mendapatkan seorang malaikat sepertimu. Hinata, _Hontō ni Aishiteru_." Kukecup keningnya mewakili betapa aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kataku dan aku yakin kisah kami tak akan pernah sama dengan perkiraan mereka. Kisah kami akan bahagia, aku jamin itu.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu,**


End file.
